Por la eternidad, contigo
by Mihara E
Summary: [YAOI] Kurama está inseguro de los sentimientos de Koenma. ¿Qué está dispuesto a abandonar por el amor? Su... ¿Inmortalidad? [Kurama x Koenma]


**_Este fanfiction es del tipo Yaoi, lo que significa que se describen escenas de amor, romance, sexo y violación entre hombres. Si el tema no es de tu agrado, te pido cordialmente que te retires. Estás avisado, no acepto reclamos._**

* * *

"Por la eternidad, contigo"

by Emiko Mihara

Ardía. Todo su cuerpo estaba ardiendo. El calor lo abrazaba desde sus manos, por sus brazos, su pecho y espalda, hasta sus piernas.

Sus ojos verdes estaban fuertemente cerrados y al igual que sus mejillas, su pelo color fuego se extendía desordenadamente alrededor de su rostro, como simulando la sangre, que escapaba de una herida invisible, una herida en su cordura, en su racionalidad. Porque... Se había dejado engañar otra vez... Había caído en su juego de miradas y sonrisas. Se dejó llevar por sus ojos café... por las palabras tiernas... la voz melosa... las caricias... los besos...

- Eres embriagante... Eres delicioso... -

Sus labios besaban todo lo que encontraban. Comenzaron en su boca, bebiendo de ella, explorándola, conociéndola, hasta sentir que la vida lo abandonaba y entonces tener que dejarla solo para, después de respirar un poco, volverla a tomar, con algo más de desenfreno y deseo que antes. Con un suspiro se separó nuevamente para besar tiernamente el pálido rostro con animosa devoción. Recorrió la mandíbula con la punta de su lengua, dejando un brillante camino hasta el cuello, por el que se deslizo besándolo al principio, mordiéndolo luego, sin detenerse ante los gemidos medio ahogados en esa misma garganta. Dejó sus marcas en la piel blanca, como mudo testigo de su mutua pertenencia. Sus besos siguieron bajando por ese cuerpo enloquecedoramente perfecto, frágil como la flor más bella pero a la vez tan fuerte como él mismo lo era. Continuo tocando ese cuerpo que se retorcía de placer bajo sus caricias y besos, sintiendo que jamás volvería a estar satisfecho con otro que no fuera él. Tomó un sonrosado pezón entre sus labios y comenzó a mamarlo, aumentando tanto su excitación como la del pelirrojo, que se hacia más que evidente gracias al bulto en su pantalón blanco. No evito una risita divertida cuando evito que las manos del pelirrojo llegaran hasta ese pantalón.

- Nh... — se quejo la dulce voz, pero no pudo seguir. Sus labios habían sido tomados prisioneros nuevamente y manteniendo esa caricia, las manos del morocho se entretuvieron delineando la esbelta figura que se le entregaba.

Su espalda bien formada, pero aun así delicada, se encorvaba con cada nueva descarga de placer y se hoyo un tenue gemido cuando esas manos llegaron a la cintura del albino.

Separándose solo unos segundos, los suficientes para tomar un poco de aire, comenzó a deslizar la tela, suavemente hacia abajo, torturadoramente despacio. Su boca comenzó a beber nuevamente de ese néctar que eran sus labios, sin detenerse puesto se había convertido en algo tan necesario como el mismo aire. La tela blanca ya había sido alejada del pálido joven, no sin antes rozarlo y llevarlo al limite de su cordura, al borde de la insanidad. Otra vez separados, el morocho dejo la boca del pelirrojo que comenzó a gemir bajito, por efecto de las caricias y los roces, para continuar su viaje a través de las curvas blancas.

Seguía besándolo sin más no poder, como si la vida pudiera escapársele si paraba.

A él...

Que tanto había vivido...

Que tantas cosas había visto...

Que tanta gente había conocido...

A él...

Que tantos amantes había tenido.

Ese fue el grito de cordura que resonó en todo el cuerpo del pelirrojo, que de un rápido y certero empujón, hizo que el morocho saliera de encima de él. Sorprendido por la reacción, completamente seguro de que lo estaba disfrutando, se acerco al muchacho de ojos verdes, esos que habían conseguido hipnotizarlo, y puso su mano sobre él hombro que se agitaba en silencioso llanto.

- ¿Por que hiciste eso? — se arrodillo a su lado y levantó su rostro hasta ver su mirada empañada. No había nada que pudiera dolerle más que ver a esa frágil criatura llorar. Los labios carmesíes se entreabrieron delicadamente, hasta que esa dulce melodía tomó el valor de escapar de la húmeda cueva que era su garganta.

- Por que... — dudó — nos estamos mintiendo... — y sus ojos se cerraron, tratando ilusamente de no ver la desesperación dentro de sus pares café.

- ¿De que estas hablando? -

- Ya me oíste... solo soy... — tomo el poco valor que le quedaba, realmente le dolía tener que decirlo — soy "el nuevo"... cuando te aburras de mí... buscaras a otro y... — dudó en continuar. Ya había dicho suficiente. No quería admitir cuanto le dolería conseguir entregarse para luego ser abandonado: por que así sería¿ne? Ya había estado con Yusuke... Y quien sabe con quien antes que él. No había nada que le garantizara que no seria solo el próximo. Que no lo iba a usar para después dejarlo. Esto lo afligía en la medida en que no se dio cuenta cuando dejo de pensarlo para comenzar a decirlo... A decírselo.

- De verdad crees... ¿Me crees capas de hacer algo así...? — su voz temblaba — ¿De hacerte algo así! — su tono triste y lleno de temor llamó la atención del pelirrojo. Levanto su faz y por primera vez sus miradas se cruzaron. El de ojos café supo que era el momento de decir la verdad. Debía sincerarse por completo si quería que le creyera.

- Yo... Estuve con Yusuke... — los ojos verdes escaparon durante unos segundos pero tomando el rostro blanco se aseguro que siguieran a sus pares — Demo... él fue... ¡Solo fue un estúpido intento de reemplazo! -

Eso no había sonado nada bien...

¿Reemplazar a quién¡A su amante anterior del que ya se había aburrido de seguro!

El pelirrojo estaba tan dolido que otra vez dejo de pensar para hablar. Al reaccionar bajo la mirada avergonzado por el poco control sobre sus emociones.

- Quería olvidar... quería olvidarte. — termino difícilmente el morocho, comenzando una brutal batalla contra las lagrimas que amenazaban con escapar de sus bóvedas café.

Era en muchas formas raro ver al morocho en ese estado de fragilidad, al borde del llanto. En contadas ocasiones se había dejado llevar por la desesperación, la tristeza, el odio o el enojo, pero nunca al extremo de dejar ver sus sentimientos de esta manera... Ni la muerte de sus amigos había conseguido derribar esa barrera de seriedad que siempre demostraba tener... ¿Por que se quebraba ahora...¿Por que frente a él...¿Es que acaso intentaba conmoverlo...?

- Yo... Me aleje... de Yusuke... porque... lo estaba lastimando... — hizo una pausa esperando alguna clase de acotación. Sin nada de parte del pelirrojo, siguió — Estaba siendo egoísta... él estaba... está... enamorado de alguien igual que yo y... él no quería dejarme porque sabia... que lo necesitaba... por eso fui yo el que lo... dejó... — sus palabras eran pausadas, igual que su voz, y aunque sonaba tranquilo, no lo estaba.

Pequeñas lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Cada una más dolorosa que su predecesora y estaban consiguiendo ablandar el corazón del pelirrojo... pero no... no podía dejarse engañar como hacía solo unos momentos... debía ser fuerte... no tenía que mirarlo llorar

- Quería mucho a Yusuke... lo sigo queriendo mucho... pero no es lo mismo... — hizo una pausa larga, como para juntar el valor que no tenía — que siento por vos. — miro al chico arrodillado frente a él esperando alguna clase de señal, cualquier cosa le confirmara que lo había oído, pero no consiguiéndola, tomo entre sus manos su rostro y lo levanto hasta conseguir depositar un tierno e inocente beso.

Esa era la forma en la que quería besarlo. La única forma en que se concedería besar a esa frágil criatura, que temblaba entre sus manos.

Solo duró unos segundos y después de romper ese lazo, vio esas esmeraldas, razón de sus más hermosos anhelos, llenas de confusión... y desconfianza. Aún no le creía.

- ¿Qué sentiste cuando te bese? — su voz había recuperado parte de la seriedad que lo caracterizaba, pero aún conservaba parte de la dulzura y fragilidad que había demostrado anteriormente — Lo que yo... lo que siento cuando te beso... cuando te escucho... cuando me quedo mirándote como idiota... ¡Jamás me sentí así! — lo tomo de los hombros — ¡Jamás¡Con nadie! — dudó unos segundos y viéndolo a los ojos siguió — Y estoy seguro... ¡Estoy seguro de que vos tampoco!

- Yo... — el pelirrojo se había quedado mudo. Nada de lo anterior lo podía preparar para lo que iba a escuchar.

- Aishiteru. — dijo manteniendo sus miradas unidas. No lo soltó. Es más, su agarre se volvió más fuerte y posesivo. Las esmeraldas se volvieron a empañar.

- ¿Por que me haces esto...! — bajo la vista unos segundos y al volverla a posar, su pálido rostro estaba lleno de lagrimas — ¿Por que me das falsas ilusiones! -

El morocho se quedó helado. ¿Falsas ilusiones! No entendía porque le era tan difícil creerle. ¿Qué era lo que quería...¿Qué saliera corriendo y gritando a todo el mundo cuanto lo amaba...¿Qué conociera a su familia...¿Que viviera con él en el Ningenkai...¿Qué renunciara a su inmortalidad...? Si era eso, no tenía que dudar en que lo haría... Pero si no era eso... ¿Qué era...¿Cuál era la prueba que necesitaba para creerle...¿Cuál...¡¿CUÁL...!

- Yo sé que he mentido en muchísimas ocasiones en el pasado... Que le he mentido a mucha gente... Incluyéndote... Es por eso... — tomo valor — ¡Es por eso que quiero que me veas a los ojos y me digas que te estoy mintiendo! Por favor... Mírame a los ojos y decíme que te estoy mintiendo... -

Pasaron incontables segundos, que para ambos fue la eternidad completa, hasta que el pelirrojo alzó sus ojos verdes hasta encontrar a sus iguales cafés. Al saber correspondida su mirada, el morocho sonrío y dijo en tono tierno y sincero:

- Aishiteru... Voy a renunciar a mi inmortalidad para estar a tu lado... Aishiteru... -

El pelirrojo se vio ya sin excusas. Esas bóvedas café no podían estar mintiéndole¿ne? Todo ese amor en ellas, en sus palabras... No podía ser una mentira... No podía ser otro engaño. Estaba seguro. Ese hombre frente a él... lo amaba de verdad.

- Yo... Yo... — su rostro se sonrojo violentamente y sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza.

El morocho se quedó en silencio, esperando una confesión que no necesitaba escuchar, pero que sabía era muy importante para el ojiverde. Los brazos del pelirrojo rodearon su cuello y sus labios se unieron tierna y lentamente. Entonces lo supo.

Él lo amaba de la misma forma en que él lo amaba.

Comenzaron a besarse, abandonando como en un principio la timidez, solo que ahora por mutuo acuerdo. Las manos recorrían la piel al descubierto, memorizando así el cuerpo de la persona amada, como si pudieran llegar a olvidarlo algún día. Ya nada, ni sus propios pensamientos, les impedían estar juntos. Confiaban el uno en el otro.

- Aishiteru... — susurró en el oído del pelirrojo, que se le entregaba.

- Mou aishiteru... — respondió dejándose besar para mitigar en esa forma el dolor.

Así se entregaron incontables veces esa noche, amando y sabiéndose correspondidos. Se juraron nunca separarse y renunciar a todo por el otro, aún a la inmortalidad.

- Solo a los que demuestren un amor completo e incondicional se les entrega la verdadera eternidad... — se oyó en el viento la voz de Enma.

"Por la eternidad, contigo"

Yu Yu Hakusho One Shot

- OWARI -

* * *

"Yu Yu Hakusho" © Togashi Yoshihiro, 1998

"Por la eternidad, contigo" © Emiko Mihara, 2005


End file.
